Ivan's a killer
by Saruno Hadaki
Summary: Ivan has a 2P out to kill Alfred. Ready to read some heavy feelings? Slight Yaoi. Rated T for violence and, well, yaoi. ((this is my first one. Sorry it's only one chapter... Enjoy!))


Getting done with his hacking and information, Ivan packs his things and leaves the warm room. Ivan heads outside. He decides to search for Alfred, but, for some reason, he wants to play a game. He smiles as he is searching for Alfred.

"Fredricka!" He calls out.

"Whaaaaat?" Alfred's voice inquires as he hides in one of the banks of snow.

Ivan smiles and starts to follow the voice that called out to him. When he reaches Alfred, Ivan feels... very weird... When seeing Alfred, he feels the need to kill something... somebody, perhaps?

...Ivan takes out the gun in his coat and aims it towards Alfred, just inches away from his head. His face still plastered with a smile. Alfred jumps out of the way, looking surprised.

"Oh, uh, hi?" He asks as he tightens his grip on his own gun a bit.

"Fredricka...It's cold." Ivan states, gun still aimed towards Alfred. Ivan's still smiling and he doesn't know why.

Alfred shakes his head. "Point that thing away..." He mutters as he moves away from it again, a little confused.

Ivan tilts his head to the side. "Why Fredricka? What if I don't want to point it away from you? Your hair is so blonde! You'll make an easy target!"

Ivan puts his finger on the trigger. His smile is wider than before, but Alfred only shakes his head.

"You can't! That's wrong!" He says, just waiting to dodge a bullet.

Ivan pulls the trigger, but he shifts his gun slightly.

* * *

Alfred moves out of the way anyways, immediately hiding in another bank of snow and almost literally disappearing into it. Thanks to the shift of the gun, it leaves him completely unscathed. Ivan laughs insanely! He never felt this way in a long time! After ten years, he finally feels… Alive once again.

"Fredricka!" He calls out loudly as his voice echoes. He knows this time...he wouldn't miss.

"Come out Fredricka!"

Alfred shoots his gun, and it pierces Ivan's hand. Alfred moves away from the place he shot the gun, the shot hitting Ivan's wrist, and another shot through his finger. Alfred buries his body in more snow, shaking with terror.

Ivan flinches a bit as he feels a very sharp pierce through his hand. He feels his blood rush down, one finger not moving. He lifts up his hand and frowns.

"That's mean Fredricka." He smiles and shoots his gun blindly at the spot Alfred's hiding.

He face still looks straight ahead, but his gun was pointing up to the side. He gets Alfred on his mid arm, just below his elbow. Alfred seethes, biting his lip so he won't scream. The snow is freezing him, but he can't think about that when he HAS to find a way out of this. He makes a snowball as his fingers grow numb, throwing it into Ivan's face as he runs.

Ivan curses a bit as he's hit. He growls as the cold hits his face hard, and he hears the sound of footsteps running away. He ignores the cold and his hand and starts to chase after Alfred, his speed getting faster and faster until he can see Alfred.

"FREDRICKAA!" He calls out very loudly.

Alfred sighs with relief as he skips over a slate of ice. He's careful, although he's being chased. The ice is thin... He turns back before jumping off and climbing a tree, wondering if Ivan could even cross.

Ivan stops for a while. Alfred disappeared now. He looks to his side, up and down. He could not believe that he lost him so fast. He frowns. He takes a step forward until...

The ice crackles beneath him, shifting and quaking under his weight. He falls into the ice. Ivan gives a growl at the cold water going through his body. He waves his hands around rapidly, until he smiles. He calms down and starts to float in the water as though it wasn't cold.

Alfred, on the other hand, shutters in fear. This could NOT be happening! He stands up as he jumps from tree to tree, usually not doing very well on hanging to the next tree. He gasps when he almost falls, but keeps jumping.

Ivan then frowns when he finally realizes that Alfred's in the trees. He sighs, but shivers. He's getting tired of the chasing and decides to go back to the cabin. He swims to where the ice broke and stands on land, dripping wet. He looks back to where Alfred was jumping.

"Go ahead and go back to Moscow! Report me if you like!" He yells out to him then starts to walk back to the cabin.

Alfred falls out of the trees, hitting his knee. He screams out in pain, exhausted. That couldn't have been Ivan. It COULDN'T have. He limps over for a while until he finally finds a road, sitting on the edge of it as a car drives by. He decides to make a plan.

* * *

~~Ivan~~

Ivan makes it to the cabin. He enters it and sets his coat aside. He then feels a major headache. He limps to the bathroom and looks into the mirror. He places a hand to his face and looks into his own violet eyes. His thoughts start to talk to him.

'Ivan, why didn't you go after him? You could have killed him easily. I'm very disappointed. No wonder why your family left you...'

"SHUT UP!" Ivan yells out.

'Without me, you'd still be begging for food, not working for the government. I'm your brain, I'm helping you.'

"You're just using me...I did not want to kill him...he was helping me. Why would you do that?" Ivan says to himself

'Do you want me to leave?'

Ivan thinks for a second. "Da."

His thoughts go blank as he falls on the floor. A man suddenly stands over Ivan's body. His facial features look EXACTLY like Ivan's, but his eyes are red instead of purple. He smiles and picks the unconscious Ivan up. He takes him to the bed room and swipes the other Ivan's wallet as he heads out to find Alfred.

He would pose as Ivan for now.

Alfred shivers as cars passed by. He's actually terrified if someone stopped for him, thinking it'd be someone that was going to kidnap him. His arm and leg hurt like hell, and they probably scare everyone away as he starts to walk again.

Ivan gets into the car in front of the cabin. He makes sure to lock the cabin from the outside in order to not let the other him escape. He starts the car and heads out to the road. He sees bits of blood on the road as he drives, making him smile.

"It looks like he didn't go too far." He mutters as he speeds up his car until he reaches a limping Alfred. He stops.

"Hello Alfred..." He says in a monotone voice.

Alfred tries to act normal. His heart beat speeds up, but then he takes a breath and smiles.

"Oh, thank god, it's you!" He says with a smile.

'This isn't him' he thinks. 'Calm down now!' He reminds as he holds onto his gun.

For the time being he would act as if nothing was wrong... Ivan looks at him.

"I just wanted to apologize to you... I'm sorry for everything..." Ivan leans into the back of the car and holds out a scarf.

"Here… you're going to get cold..." He looks at Alfred's arm.

"You're injured...come on. Let's get that healed." Ivan says as he tries to play off an innocent and sorry act to Alfred.

Alfred smiles as he nods, taking the scarf. He secretly looks over at Ivan's hand, noticing the wounds are gone. Ivan looks at him and smiles sweetly.

"Da. Come on. Let's go." Ivan says as he opens a door to let Alfred in.

Alfred hesitates, looking over at him. He smiles a little as he gets in... When he gets in, Ivan locks the car doors and turns the car around back to the cabin.

"We're going to the cabin." He informs, staying silent until they reach the cabin. He exits the car and undoes the locks to the car.

Right now, the other Ivan is locked in the basement of the cabin. He makes sure that Ivan is alive, but unconscious. He opens the door and motions Alfred in first. Alfred pauses. Thoughts run through his head for the best plan of action... He nods as he walks in, hiding a pistol in his front pocket, which is covered by his coat.

Ivan notices the insecure state Alfred's in and decides to give him a little something. He steps forward and gives Alfred a slight kiss on the lips. He breaks from the kiss and speaks.

"Let's get that wound cleaned up..."

Ivan thinks to himself. 'I can see why my idiot fell for this guy...but, he won't take him away from me so easily…'

Alfred nods, forcing blush to his face, and a smile. 'That's not him. He would never kiss me like that; But... I've got to find a way to stop him from killing me' Alfred reminds himself as he makes sure the door isn't locked, but doesn't check, just in case Ivan _would_ lock it.

Ivan takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom. His thoughts are devising a plan. 'I hope this little shit isn't planning on doing anything funny...I will inject him with something...Unless he wants a short death...' Ivan holds his hand tighter now, similar to squeezing it to death. 'Maybe...if I kill him in front of Ivan...then...' He smiles slightly and comes up with a full proof plan.

Alfred frowns. He's coming up with a plan, but still not very well thought out. He has to make sure he could escape. That's all he needs to succeed. Ivan makes it to the bathroom and looks in it, but pretends not to find any medications.

"Darn...no medications here… there are some in the basement though! Let's go." He exclaims as he roughly drags Alfred to the basement.

"You go first." He says as he motions to Alfred with a smile.

Alfred curses to himself. He couldn't; he'd be trapped!

"Ivan, let me look for medicine" he says as he tries to walk back to the bathroom.

Ivan frowns. "But there are none in the bathroom." He says as he keeps his grasp on Alfred's hand tight. "Al, trust me..." He adds as he puts his hand on Alfred's waist and holds him close.

He did not like him and just holding his hand made him want to crush his face in, but he needed to do this for the sake of not ruining his plan. If he seduced him more, things will probably run smoothly.

Alfred pried away, wincing. "Please?" He asked in a sweet voice. "Just wait a second, ok?" He asked with an innocent face.

Ivan internally cringed, but his face showed a smile. He would not be fazed by such actions, yet he still let him go for a second. He would have to improvise.

"Da... go ahead."

Ivan got out some chloroform and a piece of cloth secretly out of his coat. When Alfred turned his back, he would use the cloth and knock him out using the drug. Alfred stepped aside a little, and then bolted into the bathroom, almost pushing Ivan over.

Ivan chased after Alfred and poured on the chloroform on the cloth while chasing. He knows that it needs to be fast or the Ivan in the basement will somehow wake up and escape. He needs to make this fast. He chases Alfred to the bathroom.

Alfred locks the door, shaking. He looks around for something, anything! He walks around until he trips on a trap door on the floor, opening it and quickly hiding in it, making sure it's securely closed.

Ivan kicks down the door. Taking heavy steps into the bathroom, he searches the room. He finds it empty and then turns when a loud racking sound is heard from somewhere in the house.

He turns around to where the sound was heard. Then, a loud conversation in Russian is heard throughout the cabin. Both voices sound similar when speaking. Alfred shakes, looking surprised. He gets back out, deciding it's probably best to kill him now...

The conversation is heard- "Why are you still here? Where is Alfred!?" Ivan starts.

"How did you escape? I thought I tied you up pretty tightly..."

"Is Alfred here? Is he okay?! If you hurt him, I swear..."

"Nyet, I was going to kill him in front of you, but since you're here..."

2p Ivan steps towards Ivan and gets close to him. Ivan is still in the effect of the drug, but he steps back. 2p Ivan grabs his scarf roughly and pulls him into a sloppy kiss. Ivan is frozen in shock of the act, not knowing Alfred is still in the cabin.

Alfred looks disgusted, but he feels even more obligated now to kill 2P Ivan. He sneaks up behind him and pulls the gun from his pocket, pointing it at one of their heads, and trying to examine the other's eyes.

Purple, or red? Ivan sees Alfred behind him and gives a relieved look. He motions quickly for him to kill the other Ivan. He decides to hold 2P Ivan close in the kiss to give Alfred a more clear shot. Holding his scarf and grabbing behind his head to make his head a target.

2P Ivan yelps at such act but tries to deepen the kiss, not knowing that Alfred is behind him. Ivan, too, is getting sick of his 2P kissing him. Alfred nods with a slight smile. He pulls the trigger and shoots him 6 times.

Ivan lets his 2p go as he falls to the ground. 2p Ivan is drenched in his blood and Ivan looks down at him and wipes his mouth fast. He looks over at Alfred and runs to hug him. He apologizes to him a thousand times, on the verge of tears.

Alfred grins a little, feeling proud, although a little scared.

"I-it's ok..." He says with concern.

Ivan doesn't let him go, but nods.

2p Ivan's face is covered by his hair, but he's lying in a pile of his own blood...one of his fingers twitch and he slightly moves his head. He chuckles and Ivan freezes in the hug. His eyes widen. Alfred holds onto his gun, frowning. He doesn't have many bullets left, and now he sighs. Ivan gets out his gun and shoots him.

2p Ivan jumps to his feet and runs out of the cabin. Ivan shoots his gun again, but misses. 2P Ivan runs off into the forest. Ivan groans.

"Agh... Alfred... I still have a drug injected into me... I don't know what his intentions are, but we need to kill him soon." Ivan kneels down in exhaustion.

Alfred nods, his heart racing. "We're our stash of weapons? Where's medicine?" He asks as he looks around hurriedly.

Ivan quickly limps to his room and tosses Alfred two heavy black backpacks.

"Everything you need is in there, just hurry and go! Leave me!" He falls on the floor and motions him out with his hand, pleading him to hurry out and kill him.

Alfred nods as he looks through the backpack for a gun. He pulls one out and runs after the other Ivan. 2p! Ivan's wounds heal up quickly as he runs outside.

'Those idiots...if he wants to kill me, I'll give him time to think before he really decides to do so... I'll need to explain some things to him...' 2p Ivan stops running and waits for the oncoming Alfred.

He decides to confront him and tell him the truth on how to kill him. Alfred keeps his gun in hand, pressing it against the back of his head. 2p Ivan feels the gun. He smiles and laughs.

"You really are an idiot, you know that? If you want to kill me, give me a chance to explain everything..."

He turns around and looks at Alfred dead in the eyes. Alfred gasps, pausing as he hesitantly lowers his gun, stepping back. 2p Ivan smiles.

"Good, it seems that you are a good listener, other than my idiot Vanya..." He sneers and remembers the fail kiss from before.

"It seems Vanya doesn't feel the same way about me...what a shame...but you..." He says as he looks at Alfred.

"You are the reason he started rebelling against me... I wonder why... now let me clear things up. I am his opposite side. I've been his thoughts for a long time now. I've got him into the government, got him shelter, food, money... and women... in order for him to repay me, I use his body for such acts, as in getting revenge on certain people. I've grown a slight attachment to him that I get jealous when he falls for someone, I admit. So seeing him kiss you and protecting you makes me sick to my stomach. He still is mine to own, but I doubt you would care about that. But, you're here to kill me right? Well, think hard about this. I'm just a manifestation of his own independent mind. I'm apart of him, so in order to kill me..." He looks at Alfred.

"I'll give you time to answer..." He smiles.

Alfred sighs as he thinks. He has no idea what it could be, but as he realizes it, he shakes his head. "I don't know." He lies, hoping his hunch was wrong.

2p Ivan sighs in frustration. "You have to kill him on order to kill me. I'm his mind, he's my body. I took a manifestation duplicate of him in order to talk to you now. He protected you from the Government, gave you affection and are you going to kill him in order to kill me? I could do much worse things to both you and him. Especially him. I don't care for you, but you will die. It'll just be messed up if you just kill the one man that cared for you so much. Trust me, I was in his mind till now and he thinks about you. 'I hope Alfred's okay!' 'I wonder if he is okay with me.' 'I love Alfred so much...he's really cute!'" 2p Ivan spits out the last words.

He really hates when Ivan thinks about him.

"I can't kill him! That's terrible!" He said, backing up a little.

(In cabin) Ivan could hear the conversation just from inside the cabin. He groans and knows all of what his opposite said is true. But, he needs Alfred to be safe. He pushes himself off the floor and heads towards the door, gun in his pocket. He needs to get this done and done now.

2p Ivan chuckles. "Now what Lubov? What are you to do?" He steps towards Alfred, smiling from ear to ear. Alfred gasps, shaking his head. He realizes something even worse, and turns back to the cabin.

"Wait! Ivan!" He says, turning back to the cabin.

Ivan limps outside the cabin, seeing Alfred running towards him and his 2p smiling behind. He stops and places the gun to his head. Heart thumping loudly, a tear rolling down his eyes and he stares at Alfred.

He wonders if it was best if he actually never met Alfred. The time where he needed help for paperwork, he probably wishes now that it was somebody else instead of him. At least he knows that his Alfred will be safe from him. He smiles as he thinks of the life Alfred could be right now without him, stuffing hamburgers into his face. His heroic smile shining bright. But Ivan takes that life away from him, and he needs to fix that. It's probably best for all. He smiles at Alfred and mouths three words...

'I love you...'He pulls the trigger.

Blood bursts out everywhere and all Alfred can do was shriek out in terror. It's everywhere, that wretched red color. There was no way, there just couldn't be. No way! Alfred drops to the ground next to him, clawing at his face.

"No, no, NO!" He screams, straining his throat.

2p Ivan laughs insanely, but falls to his knees. He starts to disappear and his body falls into the snow.

"Looks like that idiot did it for you...He had guts, I'll give him that..." He coughs, his laugh dying down.

Within minutes, he was nowhere to be seen. Ivan was still breathing, but his eyes were a very deep violet. Dead almost. He looks at Alfred from the ground and looks into his eyes. He smiles once more at him, blood rolling from his mouth as he gives Alfred his most sweet smile. His eyes close and his body falls limp.

'At least he's safe from me...'Alfred's hands sake as he rubs blood from Ivan's mouth, pulling him into his arms.

"N-no... Please..." He begs, tears rolling down his eyes.

The snow makes it unlikely for him to feel anything, and it's hard to move his nimble fingers, but he manages.

"I love you, please..." He cries.

((A mysterious man wearing a dark cloak came up to the two. He stepped in front of Alfred, cloak flowing into the wind. He looked at the dead Ivan laying into the Blonde's arms. He looked at Alfred.))


End file.
